Connectors are used in electronic apparatuses for inputting/outputting electric power or signals. In communication apparatuses, connectors are mostly used as signal interfaces for inputting or outputting signals. A connector comprises a joint and a rod. The joint is adapted to connect with a communication cable, and the rod extends into the communication apparatus through a chamber hole in a chamber of the communication apparatus and is connected with a signal input or output component.
Currently, in a communication apparatus 1′ in FIG. 1 having lightning protection requirements, a rod 110′ of a connector is usually of a two-section type, and a structural capacitor 100′ is additionally provided between the two sections of the rod 110′. The so-called structural capacitor 100′ is a mechanical structure in a particular form which replaces a capacitive device to deliver the same function as the capacitive device.
For the existing connector 10′ having the lightning protection function, the structural capacitor 100′ thereof is variable; i.e., the two sections of the rod 110′ are movably connected with each other and have a variable distance therebetween, and an insulative medium is disposed between the two sections of the rod 110′. Therefore, in order to make parameters of the communication apparatus 1′ stable, the structural capacitor 100′ must have an invariable capacitance; i.e., the two sections of the rod 110′ must be fixed with respect to each other. Typically, an annular groove is disposed on the movable section of the rod 110′, and then a snap ring 130′ is inserted over the annular groove, with a diameter of the snap ring 130′ matching a diameter of a chamber hole 21′ of a chamber 20′. In addition, the chamber hole 21′ is formed with a stepped side adjacent to the inside of the communication apparatus 1′, i.e., the chamber hole 21′ has a neck 22′ (see FIG. 1), and the snap ring 130′ abuts against the neck 22′ to position the section of the rod 110′ in an axial direction. Thus, the rod 110′ is positioned in the axial direction through an interface of the connector 10′ and the aforesaid neck 22′, and the capacitance of the structural capacitor 100′ becomes invariable so that the parameters of the communication apparatus 1′ are stable.
In the process of researching on and practicing the prior art, the inventor of the present disclosure found that: the chamber hole 21′ is required to have a very accurate length in the aforesaid structure; and otherwise, it will be impossible to install the connector 10′ if the rod 110′ is too long, or axial displacement will occur if the rod 110′ is too short, which makes indices of the communication apparatus 1′ unstable and causes deterioration in the performance. In addition, the process of processing the chamber hole 21′ into a stepped hole is complex and it is difficult to ensure various dimensions and to carry out surface treatment, which leads to a low production efficiency and a high production cost.